Existing solutions for detecting and responding to situations in which a person or pet has wandered off, gone missing, or entered a hazardous area, suffer from a number of disadvantages. Often, family members or other caregivers must constantly monitor susceptible persons, which can be time-consuming, stressful, and ultimately result in less autonomy for all parties involved. Further, if one of these situations occur, finding and recovering the person or pet can be difficult, especially if a considerable amount of time passes before the situation is detected. Still further, it efforts to notify, coordinate, and share relevant up-to-date information with other parties during the response can be very inefficient and chaotic.
In light of these issues, it would be desirable to provide a system that electronically detects events, and manages the flow of information amongst responding parties so as to enhance situational awareness of the responding parties during the response.